Hiiro Nakamura
}} 緋色の中村 Hiiro Nakamura is a monk from a hidden monastery within Wind Country. Background Born to a middle class family of civilians, an oasis village, in the country of Wind, Hiiro had become orphaned during a series of bandit raids. Being one of the half dozen civilians to survive, the group was left in the ruin of their once great village. They scavenged all they could from the ransacked village and headed towards the only place they knew where they would survive, Sunagakure. Unfortunately, neither of them made it to the hidden village. Being ignorant of the exact location, they were forced to wander the sandy dunes of the desert for 3 days. Salvation had been given to them. Sadly 2/3 of them had perished to the harsh nights, starvation, dehydration, and sweltering days of the desert. The small village had appeared in the sights of the last woman, the baby in her arms. Consumed with elation and her final burst of adrenaline, she ran towards the monastery. Her life would then expire at the entrance to the peaceful institute. 昇天 Shoten, meaning Ascension, would be the name of the group of warrior monks that presided over the monastery village. They took the child in, and instantly knew if it's potential. Hiiro would be fed, clothed and trained by various members of the group as soon as he was able to walk. Seeing his progress as impressive and highly unprecedented for one as young as he was, he was given the nickname of Shindo, meaning Child Prodigy. Personality A tenacious individual. Hiiro loves a good fight and will relish the opportunity to fight someone stronger than himself. He's a smart individual that can often tell when someone is trying to play a trick on him. Having been raised under the guidance of his God, Hachiman 八幡神, through the monk's teachings, he was instructed to always be courteous, especially to those of prestigious political power. Though, because of his status as a prodigy, he would be the complete opposite of the teachings. Although, not rude, he's a sarcastic and arrogant young man, often shrugging most things away in complete indifference. But, his attitude is changed whenever around any women. As he was raised by mostly serious male monks, the only female around him was his very friendly, affectionate, outspoken, and completely informal teacher by the name of Hana. Hana always referred to him by his name, Hiiro, instead of the title he had been branded by the other monks. Because of Hana, he finds women annoying, but it's just a front as he'll do anything to keep her and any other woman around him from harm's way. Appearance Hiiro is a relatively lean young man, compliments to his lifelong training session. ‘Hiiro's skin was light and fair despite his stay in the Desert Acre Monastery. His hair is a shiny white, bleached by the sun. It’s relatively short, often being cut by the monks. His eyes are in a sharp shape and coloured in a bold scarlet. His attire consists of a dark caramel, buttoned down shirt, professional black pants and a large pure black trench coat. His dress shoes are also black in color. Underneath his attire, on his left pectoral muscle, is the crest of Hachiman. The mark is permanently branded into his skin and is a testament of the approved bond between master and servant. Also on the inside of his left forearm is a summoning seal for Doves. Dangling from his belt, often concealed by his trench coat, is a talisman with Shoten's symbol etched into it. Though, whenever in a fight, he slips it into his pocket for safekeeping. Abilities As stated before, Hiiro had been clearly diagnosed as a prodigy and a natural born genius. Even still, he built on that quality by working even harder than even his own teachers. He had little trouble fighting toe-to-toe with most of his masters and progressed in the secret techniques before reaching the age of 12. Though, born of civilian roots, he's become an expert in a wide range of different styles of fighting and has complete mastery over his chakra. He has the utmost amount of respect to his grandmaster, who has even praised the young man of his progress. Monk Techniques The primary, and secret, techniques of the Shoten monks are their use of Telekinesis http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Telekinesis. Similar to Hidan's devotion, he underwent an experiment to achieve this ability in his faith. Despite the odds, the process was a success and exponentially increased his mental capabilities. He was given the brand over his heart and was officially announced as a member of Shoten, by the age of 10. His prowess with his telekinesis is was as if he was born with the ability. At his first use he was already able to lift a full grown man, weighing at 125 lbs, off the floor. With nothing else to take up his time, he has increased the weight and amount of different objects dramatically. Now he's capable of lifting several tons of weight, though this puts a strain on his mind and causes a severe nose bleed. He's been labeled as a master of the Advanced techniques of these telekinetic abilities, despite most people his age still struggling with some aspects of the Basics. Shinobi Prowess An expert of Togakure-ryū (戸隠流?), his body has been become attuned with his inner power. Despite being a monk, he was also taught of the Shinobi arts by Hana who converted into the religion. Her training was unconventional, but served its purpose and he became well versed in using his Wind and Fire affinities. Because of his mastery of the Nine Cutting Fingers, his hand seal speed is impeccable. Although knowledgeable of sealing fuinjutsu, he can only make storage seals. He does understand the complexity of the summoning seal he has with Doves. He has little ability to cast illusions, but can break out of some them. Although he prefers his fists, he does have a souba, a dual bladed weapon, and a bow and arrows in honor of his God who blesses his subjects with superb archery abilities. Category:Male